Forza Horizon 4/Update 16/Autumn Season
The Autumn Season introduced as part of the Series 16 update is held from November 28, 2019 at 2:30 pm (UTC) to December 5, 2019 at 2:30 pm (UTC). Events Forzathon The Forzathon event features the "Nineteen to the Dozen" Weekly Challenge for Super Saloon cars, as well as seven Daily Challenges with Skill and event objectives. Forzathon Shop * 2013 Lamborghini Veneno (Legendary Car) - 600 FP - 1 per Customer * 2017 Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 (Rare Car) - 500 FP - 1 per Customer * Guitar Riff (Epic Horn) - 1 per Customer * Black Modern Race Suit (Legendary Clothing) - 150 FP - 1 per Customer * Super Wheelspin - 150 FP - 5 per Customer * Wheelspin - 50 FP Stupidly Priced Cars (Black Friday Forzathon Sale) - November 28, 2019 to November 30, 2019 * November 28, 2019 ** 12am GMT: 2005 TVR Sagaris Forza Edition (Forza Edition Car) - 100 FP - 1 per Customer ** 3pm GMT: 2019 BMW Z4 Roadster (Common Car) - 200 FP - 1 per Customer ** 6pm GMT: 723 Quartz Regalia (Epic Car) - 200 FP - 1 per Customer ** 9pm GMT: 1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage (Legendary Car) - 100 FP - 1 per Customer * November 29, 2019 ** 12am GMT: 1969 Hot Wheels Twin Mill (Common Car) - 100 FP - 1 per Customer ** 3am GMT: 1966 Ford #2 GT40 Mk II Le Mans (Legendary Car) - 200 FP - 1 per Customer ** 6am GMT: 1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo (Epic Car) - 250 FP - 1 per Customer ** 9am GMT: 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 (Legendary Car) - 175 FP - 1 per Customer ** 12am GMT: 2006 Koenigsegg CCX (Legendary Car) - 200 FP - 1 per Customer ** 3pm GMT: 2018 Ford Mustang RTR Spec 5 (Epic Car) - 55 FP - 1 per Customer ** 6pm GMT: 2018 Apollo Intensa Emozione (Legendary Car) - 100 FP - 1 per Customer ** 9pm GMT: 2018 MINI John Cooper Works Countryman All4 (Legendary Car) - 240 FP - 1 per Customer * November 30, 2019 ** 12am GMT: 1969 FIAT Dino 2.4 Coupe (Legendary Car) - 250 FP - 1 per Customer ** 3am GMT: 1967 Ferrari #24 Ferrari Spa 330 P4 (Legendary Car) - 100 FP - 1 per Customer ** 6am GMT: 2017 Aston Martin Vanquish Zagato Coupé (Epic Car) - 250 FP - 1 per Customer ** 9am GMT: 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Preorder Car (Rare Car) - 500 FP - 1 per Customer Horizon Holiday Party - December 1, 2019 to December 5, 2019 * December 1: 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat (Rare Car) - Free - 1 per Customer * December 2: 2018 Porsche Cayenne Turbo (Rare Car) - Free - 1 per Customer * December 3: 2015 Audi S1 (Common Car) - Free - 1 per Customer * December 4: 2011 Koenigsegg Agera (Legendary Car) - Free - 1 per Customer * December 5: 2012 Bowler EXR S (Epic Car) - Free - 1 per Customer * Unimpressed Round Glasses (Legendary Clothing) - 100 FP * Santa Hat (Legendary Clothing) - 100 FP * Elf Outfit (Legendary Clothing) - 150 FP - 1 per Customer * Super Wheelspin - 150 FP - 5 per Customer * Wheelspin - 50 FP